Continental Drift
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Quinn Fabray is on a mission along with her team. They have one goal in mind but Quinn gets side tracked when she comes across Rachel Berry and her own group. With the world turning on it's axils what better to live it than with a perfect stranger. Bad summary couldn't think of anything else. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N here's another one guys.._

Chapter 1: Beauty within the rubble..

4 months.. 4 long trecheres months and though it may not seem like a lot, it feels like forever. December 25, 2018 is when it happened. When the world went to shit. It started in the heated jungles of africa than slowly began occuring in other parts of the world. The U.S hadn't been affected, yet. Things continued on as usual. News reports claimed it was global warming others believed whatever they believed. It only took a letter to convince one person to believe it was so much more. When she tried to get her commanding officers to listen they wouldn't. Her former mentor was the reason she was even prepared. He had a feeling and just as he had taught her he trusted his instincts and his told him to start preparing for safety. Nothing had occured, yet. She recieved a letter in the beginning of in of November. That was 5 months ago when she was on the other side of the country.

It didn't happen all at once. 2 days before the news hit that the U.S experienced the first of many severe hits, the news announced odd behavior in wild life. Animals of all kinds were seen in herds migrating. It was crazy to see because under normal circumstances, some of those animals would have taken the opportunity to hunt and capture their migrating companions but no they were all focused. They weren't that close together to attack but they were visible and close enough to become a meal and _that_ was the confusing part. The first place that was hit was the upper part of California. A volcano that was supposedly dormant exploded liquid lava covering miles of land, leaving devastation in it's wake. After that it only took weeks before almost half the West coast was unrecognizable along with some of the mid eastern areas along with maine pennsylvania and New York, there was no stopping it.

Quinn carefully manuvered around the rubble of a fallen building. She had been out looking for 2 hours along with her partner. They chose to seperate to cover more ground. So far she had no luck. It was frustrating to say the least, almost every where she looked it had already been looted of all the canned goods and water bottles. The area had been picked clean, she and her group had been there for 3 days now. They hadn't eaten in 5 days. The last time they ate it was because Quinn had spotted an actual chicken and shot it with her sniper rifle. That had been a blessed meal because prior to that they hadn't eaten in 2 days. The blonde had gotten tired of searching the same areas, so she decided to branch out a little farther. Her group were going to be pissed for not telling them but she was their leader so it was her duty. She wouldn't risk anyone else going out farther if she found food great, if she didn't no harm no foul.

She heard rubble tumble around the corner and raised her hand gun. She moved without a sound. Crounching low, using the wall as her shield. She saw something around the corner but couldn't make out what it was from her angle. If it was an animal she would take it down without a thought. She manuvered around, following the noise she saw a buck. She cheered internally but kept silent. She was going to catch it no matter what. She followed it around another corner and saw that it stopped in it's tracks. The blonde took her chance now that it's back was to her, she silently turned the corner fully and froze in place with her pistol aiming at a perfect shot that could feed her group for a few days. There before her was a sight that took her breath away. Long dark and (somehow in this fucked up world) still shining tressels of hair blew in the soft breeze. A smile so bright and warm with eyes that shined. Chocolate eyes captured hazel-green and enslaved them without trying.

Rachel Berry had been the shining star of Broadway. She dominated the stage taking thw world by storm with no apologies. She had been on TV and even in several movies. She had accomplished her EGOT 6 months ago when awarded with an oscar for her independant film she shot in Jordan Israil. It was a documentary piece that she felt extremely passionate about. After that she had gone on many private mission trips visiting all sorts of countries in silent support. She even went to afghanistan to bring the troops water and food along with goodie bages filled with books and the latest gadgets along with movies none of her own but movies she thought they would like. It was also close to her heart to support them. She sang for them and helped cook in the kitchen for their meal. She took many pictures with them until she had to say goodbye. Her parents were beyond proud of her accomplishments. Now though, she wondered if they were even alive.

She had just gotten back from filming a movie. She had missed the stage and decided to take a break from the film industry and get back to Broadway. Her first work shop for the new play was set two weeks from her return, to give her a little down time to rest. She had mail stocked to the brim. She decided to wait until after she took a hot long shower and had some dinner. What she didn't expect was to fall asleep. The next morning she had woken up and decided to lounge for the day. She wasted those first two days sleeping in. Her husband was in and out because he was a part of his own Broadway show, though not the lead but a part of it none the less. On the 3rd day she had finally felt reseted enough to conquer the day. She had taken a shower and got ready. She was on her way out and saw the stack of mail on the side table and rolled her eyes at her husband. It was one of her big pet peeves that he did. If she wasn't there to check the mail and sort the bills, they'd go unpaid and over looked. She grabbed the stack and left her apartment. She was on her way to Broadway to bring her husband lunch because that was another thing he wouldn't do while she was away, feed himself. He was a terrible cook and only ate take out to get him by. So she made him homemade soup and thought she could spend time with him and show her support by staying during rehearsals.

She had gotten there fairly quickly, she sat in the back because it still wasn't lunch time, yet. She was welcomed with enthusiasum by everyone though her husband hadn't seen her, yet. She waited as she watched before remembering she brought the mail. She began to sift through until she spotted a letter from her father. She was about to open it when they all began to feel the ground shake. Everyone screamed in fear but other than the shaking that went on for almost 13 minutes stopped. She felt her heart pound in her chest. She stood up and called out her husbands name and that's when he noticed she was there. She made a beeline for him and he made his way to her, they embraced in a hug. Than a "OH MY GOD!" was shouted from the hall. Rachel and her husband ran over with everyone else to see what was happening. They all went outside in time to see a building collapsing down the street and watched on in horror as 8 blocks away they could see cars lifting up higher than off the ground before disappearing. Later they will find out that the ground had lifted and broke in half and the cars had fallen deep into the darkness of the underground.

That was 4 months ago, 4 months had changed Rachel Berry. She had been devastated and couldn't help but wonder if her parents were alive. If they had made it to safety and at first she wanted to go back to her home town and find out for herself but her husband refused, citing they were safer were they were. At first she thought maybe he was right but slowly she started to see that it had nothing to do with safety. She along with everyone that they had in their group were pulling their weight. Her duty today was to collect any food she could find close to their camp but Rachel always felt more at ease when she was away from them. She had wanted some time to herself, so she decided to venture further out. It was a little creepy but after seeing so many dead bodies of men, woman and children it didn't hit her so hard, anymore. She was more concerned with stragglers but everyone new was welcomed to the camp only by approval from her husband of course. She had heard trotting coming from around the corner and froze but to her surprise it wasn't anything too bad. It was a buck, they stared at each other and she could see the curiosity shine in his eyes.

The moment was broken when a figure came into view behind him. If it hadn't been for automatic eye contact of those hazel-green eyes, she would have ran but she was frozen in place as her heart swelled and beat rapidly at the beautiful women before her. Her long golden mane shined in the sun. Her strong athlectic form stood firm and unwavering. Her pink pouted lips part in wonderment and surprise. Rachel couldn't tell you why but she felt no fear, only safety staring at the warrior before her. The woman was wearing a tight fitted black crew shirt, desert army cargo pants with desert army boots. She had a watch on and her hair was in a loose pony tail. She looked as if the goddess aphrodite herself created her. Rachel felt her knees go weak. The blonde lowered her gun, the two were so consumed by each other they hadn't noticed the deer walk off.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." Quinn spoke. Rachel felt her stomach flip at the husky tone and felt her eyes slip shut for a moment. She had no idea how the woman was causing her body to react from merely 13 feet away but good god! She's never been hit by a stranger with this magnitude.

"I didn't think you would.." Rachel said as she opened her eyes to capture those hazel-green pools again. Quinn's mouth went dry as the voice caressed her ears in such affection it felt like a kiss. She swallowed deeply because she's never felt a force so strong pulling her in the brunettes direction. Something told her she had no chance in the matter anyway. This woman in her exotic beauty among the ruins of a destroyed city engraved herself within the blonde without even trying. Quinn should be pissed for losing the deer but she couldn't. She felt fear that any sudden movements would cause this woman to run.

Rachel was having the same confliction. She wanted to-no needed to get closer to the blonde and she couldn't explain why. She also didn't want to scare the beautiful warrior before she could at least know her name.

"Wh-What's your name?" Rachel took the plunge.

"Quinn.." The blonde replied. Rachel smiled warmly as she let that name wash over her. "What's your name?" Quinn ask. The blonde was eager to close their distance but waited patiently. She did not about to screw this up.

"Rachel.." The brunette replied with a hue of blush that caused the blonde to go weak at the knees just a bit. Quinn put her gun back in it's holster. She stepped forward once keeping her hands up in a surrender. She gave the brunette a chance to stop her before taking another step but to her surprise the brunette mimick her gesture raising her hands as well, taking a cautious step forward. The two women began closing the distance between them and were in front of each other before they knew it. They stared into each others eyes while everything faded away. They unknowingingly simultaneously felt drawn to each other.

Rachel couldn't help the smiled that took over her face. Quinn smiled warmly in return. The blonde cleared her throat feeling embarassed for staring so hard and blushed.

"Um.. So, what are you doing out here by yourself. It's pretty dangerous considering the rubble. You could get hurt." Quinn said doing her best to not show how giddy she felt inside. Rachel giggled and Quinn felt her stomach burst with butterflies.

"I could ask the same of you. Though, You seem like you can take care of yourself but you could also get injured." Rachel counter. "But to answer your question. I'm looking for any canned food or water supply. The areas I usually look through are picked cleaned so I thought I'd venture out more." Rachel finished.

"Great minds think alike. I'm also out farther because I couldn't find anything." Quinn said and though she felt like she might be pushing her luck. She also would kick herself later if she didn't try to at least get to know the woman. There weren't a lot of people they've come across, not that her team needed anyone. All of them were married some had kids while the others had kids on the way. Quinn was the only single one of their group and she would be lying if she said during all her tours that she didn't feel jealous when all her comrades recieved letters from significant others not to say she didn't recieve anything but it was only from family. She has been single for almost 9 years now. Ever since that fateful day in October but she won't allow her mind to go there. Yes, she has tried to date people but it never worked out passed month or so. Because she was apparently the problem. Always is the problem. She also is never intimate with anyone. Only kissing at most but the second they start with the petting she freezes up and stops everything. This moment with this brunette is the first time she's felt anything at all stir her emotions and other than her loved ones, it's the first time she's felt alive in years and they haqven't even spoken more than 15 minutes but it's enough to let Quinn know that this woman, this beautiful brunette was special. She would be stupid to not take the risk.

"Do mind having company? I mean, I'll understand if you do but we'd be safer in pairs and to be honest, I selfishly would like your company." Quinn said bravely but sweetly. Rachel swooned internally and couldn't stop the flirtatious smile even if she wanted to.

"How could I refuse that." The brunette replied. She felt like a ridiculous teenager again. The blondes charming smile and warm aura made Rachel feel like she knew her.

"After you, lead the way." Quinn said. Rachel and Quinn began walking side by side in companionable silence. It was so comfortable both women felt a familiarity to it somehow. Like in another life they may have been friends. Rachel was the first to break the silence, she was eager to know all that she could about the blonde.

"So, are you actually military or did you loot the gear from some place?" Rachel ask.

"I'm military." Quinn said as she pulled out her dog tags. Rachel smiled and went to followed up with her next question but Quinn beat her to it. "I'm a marine, actually. I was over seas when all this happened." Quinn said. The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion.

"How did you end up in New York than if you were overseas?" Rachel's eyes widen and she backpedaled trying not to be rude. "Not that you have to tell me or anything. I-I- wasn't trying to-" The brunette was cut off by Quinn's laughter and it sounded heavenly. Rachel now believed the blonde must be an angel that had fallen from heaven because there is no way the beauty before her came from this world. Rachel smiled warmly at the woman.

"You didn't offend me, sorry for laughing but you should have seen your face." Quinn giggled and than her eyes widened in surprise and fear that she was the one who was offensive. She was hit with the full Berry pout and didn't even know. Quinn's reaction was comical as she spluttered to apologize to the brunette. Rachel held in her laughter all she could before bellowed over with it. Quinn warmed inside at the sound and played it off as if she was annoyed but the quirk of her lips gave her away until she began to laugh. She lightly shoved the brunette.

"Jerk." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen _your_ face." Rachel said as she wiped her tears. It was the first time in 4 months that she laughed. She barley cracked a smile these days and it was all because of the gorgeous blonde that she's only known no more than a half an hour. She felt liberated and free.

"Alright, alright we get it. I'm happy to see that my misfortune amuses you. Come on giggles before we lose light." Quinn said and without really thinking about it, grabbed the brunettes hand and tugged her along. The blonde looked back as the laughter stopped. She dropped the hand as if she were burned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to inva-" Before Quinn could finish the brunette grabbed her hand back with a soft smile.

"Come on, blondie. We don't want to lose light." Rachel said and Quinn smiled as she allowed herself to be tugged along. It was only 1 in the afternoon but the weather and earth could trick you into a false sense of security, though, after 4 months it was far and few in between with the earth quakes. It was the structures still half towered ready to fall, you had to worry about as well as darkness because there was no power.

The two women walked for hours laughing and joking. Niether wanted to make the mood somber by bringing up their personal thoughts of their families. So they talked about their favorite past foods that they missed or favorite books they've read. They found a supermarket with the left side distroyed but the rest was intact. They cheered at their discovery and looted all they could. They found that they had a lot in common as well as a lot that made them different. For example while Quinn loved pears Rachel was obseesed with peaches or were Rachel loved books of romance and adventure Quinn loved Drama and mystery. They continued like that well into the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set as they trekked back the way they came. Quinn had used her knife to mark the path they walked and Rachel was happy for it. They were so caught up with each other they had actually ventured pretty far out. Racel had wanted to venture out farther before but her husband refused. She had wanted to go back to their brownstone to see if anything was salvagable but he argued how stupid she was for wishful thinking and how they could get lost because New York didn't look the same. He continued that way slowly making Rachel close in on herself as everyone began agreeing with him but now that she see's what Quinn had done she was beyond sure they could make it there and back but she knew he'd never listen because he never does. A plan started forming in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Quinn calling her name.

"Rachel? Helloooo!" Quinn said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh! Um.. Sorry, what did you say?" Rachel said as she blushed in embarassment.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet for a while and you look like you have something heavy on your mind." Quinn said and she could see Rachel's confliction in her eyes. The brunette wasn't sure if she could trust the blonde though she hasn't given her a reason not to. Though, would Quinn willingly put her life on the line for a stranger. "Whatever it is. I'm a good listener." Quinn said interupting her thoughts again. Rachel bit her lip and Quinn lost all coherent thought at the action.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Rachel said.

"Try me." Quinn replied.

"When all this happened I wanted to go back to my place in Brooklyn to see if there wasn't anything salvagable but m-" Rachel was cut off by the blonde raising her hand. Rachel swallowed knowing the blonde was going to tell her it was a bad idea and just like everyone else, call her crazy and selfish for wanting to put her husband in danger.

"So.. When do we leave." Quinn didn't need Rachel to finish. If she was in the brunettes shoes, well, technically she was because she was still on her journey but it wouldn't hurt to help her new comrade before continuing on her own journey.

Rachel's mouth hung open in disbelief. Her eyes shined in hope and admiration of the blondes bravery and Rachel officially knew that she had developed a little crush on her partner in crime. "You-You want to help me?" Rachel ask to be sure. Quinn's smile was beautifully blinding radiating warmth. Rachel's response told Quinn a million things at once and that made her all the more ready to assist the brunette.

"Of course, though I wouldn't recommend tonight. It will be dark soon and we don't know what's out there but we can plan it. Tomorrow morning would be ideal." Quinn said and Rachel's eyes watered at the blondes firm generiousity. Quinn was worried she had said something wrong and was not prepared for the emotions that rocked her at seeing Rachel's eye well with tears. Rachel couldn't believe that this stranger who know's nothing really about her. Trusted her judgement to make the dangerous trek to brooklyn. Her own husband wouldn't even let her explain her plan. Quinn had to be a god send.

"Thank you.." Rachel whispered before leaping into the blondes arms. Quinn was surprised. She wasn't sure what was the big deal but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she had Rachel in her arms and hadn't felt so safe and wanted in such a long time. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and hugged her tightly in return. They held each other for a few minutes. "You have no idea what this means to me..." Rachel whispered in her ear. Quinn eyes shut at the words for a second before her eyes shot open in surprise but she did her best to stay composed in the hug. For the first time in almost 9 years the whispered words and the breathe that accompanied it against her ear, caused arousal to spike in her lower belly. As to not scare the brunette she released her gently as she did her best to quell her lust.

"Don't mention it." Quinn said cursing her voice for deepening in husk. Rachel heard the smoky depth of it and felt herself moisten at the sound. She swallowed thickly.

"So, how do you want to do this. I'm all ears." The blonde said and Rachel smiled.

"Well, we could meet up where we first met. I think we should meet at dawn, that is if your ok with it. The light will give enough view to make it to that spot. Than from there we could plan. I would suggest we plan now but it's getting darker already and I'm not sure how far you've camped but i would feel awful it you had to walk in the dark alone. " Rachel said sincerely.

"Dawn sounds perfect. Are you sure your ok from here?" Quinn ask. The brunettes concern for her safety meant a lot to her. She felt the same. If she was allowed to she'd walk the brunette back to where ever she came from but she didn't want Rachel to think she was trying to stalk her or something.

"Yes, will you be ok from here?" Rachel ask in concern. Unknown to the blonde the brunette wanted to walk her back to safety as well. She honestly didn't want to let the blonde out her sight. She wanted to stay by her forever if she could. For the first time in months she felt whole again. More like her former self and that was precious during these times.

"Yeah, I'll be ok.I gues I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn said.

"Tomorrow.." Rachel said. "Have a safe night, Quinn." Rachel said softly.

"Have a safe night, Rachel." Quinn replied just as softly. They seperated but Rachel stopped and turned around.

"Quinn?" The blonde turned to her eagerly. Rachel ran back over to her and closed the distance with an embrace. She wasn't sure if tomorrow would be a fluke and this was the last time she'd see the blonde. She wanted to at least hold her one more time. Quinn smiled and hugged her back just as fiercly. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to keep the brunette in her arms as long as possible. Slowly, they both let go only because darkness was creeping over them.

"Goodnight.." Quinn whispered as her hand slowly slipped from the brunette as they began to back away from each other but not ready to turn around, yet.

"Goodnight.." Rachel whispered in return as their hands let go for the final time that day. They both walked backwards staring at each other until it was time for Quinn to turn the corner.

Neither women could explain why it ached beyond reason for them to seperate but it did. Quinn made it back to her group before night fall as did Rachel. They both came back successful with canned goods. Rachel handed the bag to her husband and instead of thanking her he took it to the woman by the fire to start cooking it and though he didn't say it was his find. He took the pats on the back for even showing up with food. Rachel watched on from a distance away, apparently, no one else was successful. Though, no one else dared to step out of their comfort zones to venture farther like she had and has been doing but everytime her husband took the credit without a thank you to his wife. Rachel sighed and sat away from the group of survivors and sat alone but instead of watching them. She looked to the skies and smiled as her mind began conjuring up the image of Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

In the not to far distance a group of friends all clad in military gear cheered. Quinn had began portioning out the baked beans she had thanks to Rachel. The brunette was the one who found and told Quinn she could have it. It was a family sized can and Quinn tried to get the brunette to take it but she told her that was her gift to her for the day. Quinn had stumbled upon a can of peaches not 23 minutes later and Rachel squealed in delight and thanked her. They were so generous with each other. Working the rest of the day in a give and take manner. They even split all the cans evenly so no one got more than the other. Rachel had even come across a pack of paper plates and the two split that as well.

"Q, man, I have never been more happy to see a plat of beans. Thank you!" The tall black man said eagerly stuffing his face.

"Don't thank me, Jones. You can thank Rachel for that." Quinn said and everyone stopped eating to stare at her.

"Who the hell is Rachel?" A raven haired woman ask from her left.

"When I was out I couldn't find anything. So, I went farther, I saw a buck and started following." Quinn could see their eyes shine with rapt attention. She smiled as she recounted every detail of her and Rachel's encounter. She discribed what she felt the moment she laid eyes on her to the moment they said goodbye. Her crew knew the blonde like the back of their hands because they all grew up together with the exception of Jones. He graduated a year before them. They knew whoever the brunette was, was important and special and vowed to assist in their leaders plan to get to Brooklyn. By the time she finished they all smiled at her in understanding. The Raven haired woman was the first to speak.

"Figures you'd finally find your soulmate in the middle of a world change." The girl said causing everyone to laugh.

"I wouldn't say soulmate because I don't know if that even exists but I guess your right, Lopez. Of course, it's just my luck I'd find someone at this point in time." Everyone chuckled.

"So, what are we waiting for? let's start planning." A blonde to her right said.

"We?" Quinn ask with a smile directed at her twin brother. Sam was the ying to her yang and she was his best woMAN at his wedding. They both joined the military together along with everyone else in the circle. They lucked out big time because they had an awesome mentor who made sure they stuck together and was put on the same team.

"We." Was said across from her. Finn her ex boyfriend from freshman year who was the first person she told she was intersexed to was smiling at her with his goofy grin. Instead of getting upset or disgusted when she told him. He smiled and hugged her telling her that everything would be ok. He dubbed himself her lesbro from there on out and kept up the guise in school that they were dating until Quinn became brave enough to be out. She smiled at him.

"I should have known you'd want in on the planning, Hudson."

"What can I say, Fabray. I'm the best damn coordinator here." Finn said cockily.

"Oh please. We all know your second best to Fabray. That's why she is out for special ops." A brunette boy with a charming eyes and pretty smile said. His eyes shined with mirth. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want me to tell my brother that I caught you beating your meat to a men's magazine." Finn replied. Every one bursted into laughter as Blaine blushed. Quinn had met Blaine during a game of golf with her father though her dad obviously knew she was intersexed he didn't care because all his possible business prospects son's foamed at the mouth for her and he used it to his advantage whenever he could. Her dad at the time had no idea that Blaine was gay. The two hit it off immediately because Blaine hadn't once tried to put the moves on her. He was a perfect gentleman, Quinn's dad ate it up. It wasn't until their 6th date that Blaine finally broke down and told her. Quinn hugged him with her own tears and spilled her truth as well. After that they where inseperable, Blaine even persuaded his father to transfer him to Mckinely so that he could be with Quinn. Though their parents thought it was because they were in a relationship but it was just because he wanted to be with someone who knew about him, the real him. Quinn felt the same, She's the one who introduced him to Kurt. She was his best woMAN at their wedding too. Though Blaine's family disowned him when they found out. He found family in Quinn and join the military with her.

"Oh that is rich!" Santana laughed so hard her tan skin turned dark red. Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Ms. Times table." Santana's laughter stopped abruptly as Blaine continued. "Your the one who came to me for help with your little early arrival times. Still need to do math in your head, Lopez?" Quinn couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in her throat.

"I told you that in confidence!" Santana whispered harshly. "Fuck off!" She shouted. They laughed and joked around for a while before thay got back to the task at hand. That night the blonde and brunette dreamt of each other and felt excitement for what awaited them the next morning unsure if the other would come to meet them.

**Dawn the next morning..**

Rachel has been waiting for 16 minutes. Though they didn't agree on a time because let's face it, she didn't have a watch. She always used her cellphone to tell the time. Now she wished she hadn't. She sighed dejectly feeling foolish for believing that Quinn would actually come. She had snuck out while everyone was still sleeping, maybe if she went back they wouldn't notice and she wouldn't have to explain. The brunette turned and began walking away.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" Quinn called out, out of breath as she rounded the corner. She would have been there sooner but she had to make a detour to pick something up. She couldn't do it last night because it was too dark but she had gotten it and she was so excited she ran the rest of the way. Rachel froze and shut her eyes as they welled with tears. The blonde kept her promise, Rachel took a breath to get her emotions in check than turned around with an almost smile before it was replaced by panic. There behind the blonde stood 5 other other people she did not recognized but they were all clad in military uniform with guns and back packs. Quinn was in full gear, her helmet hung by the side of her pack. The blonde read Rachel's fear.

"Hey... It's ok. Their with me, Their my squadron, I'm their lieutenant." Quinn spoke softly. Rachel began to relax. "Rachel, I want you to meet my team. This is Morgan Jones." Quinn said pointing at Morgan. Than turning to finn and continuing pointing her team out. " Finn , Blaine , Santana and this Is my twin brother Samuel." Quinn smiled brightly. "They all wanted to meet you and thank you for finding the can of beans you gave me." Quinn finished and Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. Her own husband took credit for dinner last and here Quinn was with an entire group giving her thanks. She smiled, the remainder of fear left her instantly. Santana stepped forward and genuinely pulled Rachel into a hug. She pulled back with a smile.

"Thank you, it was the best damn meal I've had in a while." The latina smiled than winked before stepping back next to her lieutenant. Sam stepped forward next and held out his hand.

"Thank you for watching my sister's back out here and for the food. We appreciate everything you've done." He stepped back and it continued on like that until Blaine was the last forward to shake the brunettes hand.

"Thank you for your generosity." He turned to Quinn wickedly before looking back at Rachel. "And your right, she _is_ gorgeous." Causing Quinn and Rachel's cheeks to flame while the rest laughed at their expense. Rachel felt a commaridy with them immediately.

"Alright, Alright loser's. Can we focus on the task at hand here." Quinn said trying but failing to not seem affected. Rachel and Quinn made eye contact, Quinn winked and the brunette smiled.

"So, as our thank you for the food." Santana spoke up. "We decided to help you guys plan the trip and we are coming as back up because we'll be damned if we let anything happen to you." Santana said and Rachel stared at them in wonderment. How could these people who didn't know her be willing to help. She finally felt like she belonged and it warmed her inside to know their were people still out there that cared.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and you don't have to thank me, Quinn helped. I couldn't have done it without her." Rachel said sweetly smiling at Quinn.

"Bullshit! Your just as important as Q. So accept our thank you and let us help you." Santana said surprising Rachel.

"Don't worry that's Santana speak for she likes you." Blaine said with a smile Rachel smiled back.

"Alright, guys. Let's show her what took us so long to get here." Quinn said. " We decided since the city looks like trash it would be hard to navigate and just in case we get seperated some how. We made a trip to the safest looking subway and got everyone maps." Quinn continued as they all pulled out their maps. Quinn handing one to Rachel. "Now, when we first got here we came from this direction and it was hard enough to navigate through. So we decided to make 4 route plans just in case we have to re-route." Rachel watched on in amazement with rapt attention, she would be lying if she said she didn't find Quinn's take charge attitude hot but she'll keep that to herself. "We chose these routes because they seem like they would have more rondevue points. Now since none of us are New yorkers other than you. That's were you come in, can you remember what areas had what?" Quinn ask and again Rachel was shocked they all looked at her waiting for her input and guidance.

"Ye-Yeah, these two areas are wider and are less congested with buildings because the streets are wider." Quinn and the rest nodded and continued to listen. For the first time in 4 months Rachel felt useful and since she was such a meticulous planner and paid very close attention to detail. She continued on not realizing that she was almost taking over the whole plan. Quinn and the other's didn't mind. In fact, they were beyond impressed. If they didn't know any better they would have sworn she was military. She was calculated and meticulous. She even factored in wildlife from her own experience of coming in contact with them. Quinn was very much attracted to the brunettes leadership ability. It was a definite turn on especially because Rachel was so focused on the groups safety.

"And it's only two blocks from there." Rachel finished.

"Damn! Your good!" Santana said with a smile.

"I second that." Sam said in disbelief as they all looked at the map the brunette began marking with a red sharpie from her pocket.

"Hell yeah, You map like Q does." Finn said as he took in her work.

"I have to admit you are definitely a leader." Blaine said floored by the brunette. He among everyone else were thinking the same thing. She was perfect for Quinn without even knowing the rest of her.

"That is beyond cool with me. You're good, great job." Morgan said.

Rachel looked at Quinn. Waiting for her response.

The blonde looked at her with furrowed brows and Rachel bit her lip nervously that maybe she went overboard and over stepped her boundry because Quinn was their leader.

"Are you sure your not military." Quinn said than smiled as everyone laughed. Rachel felt herself sigh in relief.

"Don't do that! I thought you were mad at me." Rachel said.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her in confusion.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Quinn ask genuinely. Rachel swallowed.

"Be-Because their your team and your planning it. I took over it selfishly whe-" Rachel's mouth snapped shut when Quinn placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Listen, Rachel. I don't know where your from or what group your with but your input matters. I'm not mad at you and I never would be. We are about to head out into possibly hostile terriory. Who knows what we could encounter or who. We are a team, I would take anyone of these guys advice if they did what you just did. Just because in the military I was their lieutenant that didn't mean that I ruled them. Everyones opinion matters in this unit, we're a team and YOU are now apart of this team. So, don't worry about upsetting anyone. Be who you are, do what you do and kick ass doing it. Because I am beyond impressed with you and have been since yesterday." Quinn finished. Rachel hadn't realized she had silent tears coming down her eyes. The entire team could see that whatever Rachel had experienced during the change or whoever she was camping with definitely didn't appreciate her. They vowed to make her feel like part of the team.

"Yeah, hobbit. I happen to think you rock, welcome to the team." Santana said holding her hand out for Rachel to shake. The brunette chuckled out a 'Thank you.'

"Honor to have you serve with us." Finn followed up shaking her hand.

"I for one am beyond excited. You seem to have more coordinate skills than Finn and Quinn put together. welcome to the team." Blaine said causing Finn and Quinn to roll their eyes at the jab.

"I think you'll fit right in. Welcome to the team." Morgan said with a smile.

"Hopefully you'll be able to keep my sister in line and stop her from doing something stupid." Sam said with a smile and Quinn scoffed. "Welcome to the team, Rachel. It's an honor." Rachel smiled.

"Well, thank you for having me and welcoming me. I am beyond honored to be a part of such an amazing team." Rachel said with enthusiasum. She was so happy and excited to be apart of something so special such as the team. She felt amazing than a thought hit her.

"Would it be to much to ask that I add somewhere on the map that we should visit?" Rachel ask. They all shook there heads and listened intently.

"Well, I don't know if you guys have any with you but I come from a group of survivors and some of them are a little under the weather. I thought it would be useful to see if we could find a hospital. Maybe stock up supplies. You guys can take as much as you need and I could get some back to the rest of my group." Rachel said and the entire group smiled. Not only was Rachel generous, she was thoughtful.

"I'm in." Sam said and they all agreed. Quinn was looking at her like she was purity at it's best. Rachel smiled in return.

"Alright, before we go. I thought about something that isn't bad if we weren't going too far out but since we are." Quinn continued. "Your outfit is not really conducive for the travel." Rachel looked down at herself. It wasn't her normal attire. Her husband had slowly began dictating her clothing. She had on sneakers with a long jean skirt that met a the ankle of her shoes with a an 2xl black hoodie. She was constantly hot but he didn't care. He claimed he didn't like the way the other men were checking her out. Though, he himself walked around without a shirt and in cargo shorts. Rachel wasn't blind even before this happened almost all the women from the rehearsal that day had lust in their eyes for her husband that didn't change when everything happened because now the women from camp were after him too and to add insult to injury. She's caught her husband on more than one occasion flirting with them. It was the cause to most of their arguements. She would approach him he'd call her crazy than deflect and claim if she paid more attention and actually gave him a family like he wanted than maybe he wouldn't feel wanted by other women. Her husband was gorgeous yes she knew this and he was charming. His blonde hair and hazel eyes and strong muscular body drew women in. He was 5'11 an all american. With time Rachel discovered that he also had an ego and a god complex. Eventually, she stopped caring that all the women at the camp site fawned all over him bringing him drinks and extra blankets while never offering her a damn thing. She didn't care that he flirted back or the fact that she caught him late at night sneaking out of bed. She didn't care that the few times she's followed him she's caught him sleeping with almost all the women from camp and all the gay men as well. All on seperate occasion promising them that he'd leave her for them but now wasn't the time because he didn't want her to do something stupid like hurt herself because he didn't want her but she was a person too. She rolled her eyes at that. She didn't care because she wasn't in love with him. If anything she was pissed at him but not for the women no she was pissed at him for something else entirely and now she was living in a world were tomorrow was not promised. He betrayed her in the worst way and now it was up to her to make sure things were safe. So, she preteneded she didn't know anything and that without him she'd be nothing. He didn't know what she was planning but soon he will and with this teams help she was going to get what she needed.

Quinn pulled her pack off her shoulders and opened it. She pulled out her desert top and another pair of military cargo pants as well as socks and military boots. "You look the same size as Santana in height. So she's lending you the pants I'm lending you the shirt. As far as shoes go this is my other pair hopefully they'll fit. Everything is clean, I promise." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled back gratefully.

"Change in there." Quinn said as she pointed at an abandoned buick. Rachel ran over and hopped in changing as quickly as possible fearing the ground would suddently come to life and swallow her whole. She saw the way the team wore their gear and made sure to tuck in her shirt and buckle the pants. She tied her boots and while she was doing all this a sense of power and control hit her. She felt like she could anything in that moment. The crew were all looking over the map when they heard the door open to the car and Quinn felt herself harden a little at the sight before. Rachel stepped out of the car and all of their mouths dropped open. The brunette had a body to die for.

"Damn.." Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"You ain't never lie." Santana supplied with a soft shake of her head.

Rachel blushed under their appreciative stares. It had been a long time since anyone looked at her that way and she caught the blondes eye. Causing said blonde to blush and clear her throat trying but failing to regain composure. Blaine smirked at them all. He was going to make a quip about Quinn when the blonde whipped her head in his direction with that infamous eyebrow.

"Shut it!" She whispered harshly. Everyone laughed and Rachel looked at the blonde. Quinn smiled as Morgan handed her a vest. She began helping Rachel into it.

"Just in case we run into any hostiles and their packing, this is bullet proof. So in any case use any car or object big enough to cover you while we take care of the situation." Quinn said as Sam handed her a helmet. She began putting it on the brunette and they stared into each other's eyes. The rest of the team rolled their eyes at the obvious connection. When she was finished Santana handed her a gun. Rachel began shaking her head.

"It's filled with blanks. It's to give off the impression that you are just as equipped as us. If anyone crazy enough thought that you were our weak link in the chain they wouldn't hesitate to take you out or possibly kidnap you. You need to pretend that you know what your doing." Quinn said and Rachel relaxed because she realized that was true. They went over the map again. It was an hour later at 7 that they began their journey. Rachel had told them that assuming they'd make it their by the afternoon it wouldn't be wise to try to make it back by night fall because that was unlikely. So they'd have to keep an eye out for a suitable place to rest with two people keeping watch in rotation so everyone got sleep. They were very impressed with the brunette.


End file.
